Mirror, Mirror
by Elixir9
Summary: Genya Arikado is confronting his biggest inner demon. This is a short snippet I though up whilst bored. R&R if you are also bored. Thanks much.


**Mirror, Mirror**

Disclaimer: I must have taken a vow of poverty and not known it, because I'm far too poor to be able to own anything.

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't given up on Sonata by any means, this is just a little one chapter thing I got an idea for. Thought it would be interesting to see how it turns out.Note: I put some relatively dry humor here and there. Let me know what you all think.

_

* * *

_

_Sigh_ It was common reaction whenever he looked in the mirror. One that, anybody nearby would have thought was the only sound his mind could register when staring in the glass.

Genya Arikado stared at his reflection, and brushed a few jet black strands of hair out of his face. His reflection did the same, only…it was blonde strands that were removed. His reflection showed what he really looked like, an image he hated because it was constant reminded of his father, but then again so was his dyed black hair. He looked like his father regardless. With blonde he looks like an older version of Count Vladimir Dracula, and with black he looked like his father's once human form or Mathias Cronqvist. Arikado often contemplated dying his hair red, but the color red never really tickled his fancy. It reminded him too much of blood, an irony he could do without. He sighed again, more aggravated this time, and his reflection did the same. He closed his eyes in order to think, but no thoughts came to mind with the exception of one. _Maybe I should I remove the mirrors? _He thought half-serious, knowing full well he could never do that. Despite how much he hated his reflection and all the memories that followed in its shadows, he could never truly rid himself of it. He needed his reflection to remind him who he was, not that he could so easily forget. There were times, he would admit, where he wanted nothing more than to forget everything, but he knew that he couldn't, and that he shouldn't. He had no reason to run from the past, he had done nothing wrong, if anything he should look to his past for guidance on how to solve his current dilemmas. Regardless; Genya Arikado hated himself. He wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a human…and he very well couldn't say that he had gotten the best of both worlds. Sure, he was good looking, but there was a limit to how far good looks and a nice butt can get one, unless one was trying to enter the world of male pole dancing or becoming a male model…and well; Genya Arikado shuttered to think of either one. He opened his eyes again and looked ahead at the blonde man staring back. Oddly colored eyes stared through the glass at one another, piercing into the other's soul and judging them on all of their sins.

Gingerly, he placed his left hand on the reflective surface that caused him so much grief and self-pity. Alucard did the same, pressing his palm against Arikado's. They both put their heads down and to the side and smirked rather sarcastically, before punching said glass into a thousand unrepairable, glittering shards. Slowly, Arikado looked up at the remains of the mirror, the parts of glass that were still intact enough to stay on the frame were smeared with his crimson blood, and there, through the cracks and blood, stared part of his reflection. An eye, half an ear, some blonde streaks, and the rightmost corner of a mouth; even then, Arikado could not escape. His reflection was now a half blind, mute wreck, and yet it was still a part of him…ironic…maybe just a bit, but it was still there, staring back as always.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…"

* * *

A/N: And the moral ladies and gentlemen is…dun dun dun….You may be able to change on the outside and in personality and everything else, but you can never truly change who you use to be…or can you? This was a different attempt at writing for me so let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this really quickly and I'm well aware that Arikado maybe a little OOC, but hey; who really knows what goes one his mind. Elixir9 


End file.
